


I Don't Care

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sargasso is one of my favorite places, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places right after the Sargasso duel. Yuma, being as trusting as usual, tries to reach out to Vector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

                The dimensional wasteland was collapsing on itself after the Sargasso duel. Despite Astral’s dire warning, Yuma had jumped from floating rock to falling rock in hopes of reaching Vector in time.

 

                The defeated Barian Emperor was lying on his back, once again in the human form that had deceived Yuma so badly, the despicable creature that had bewitched him. And yet, here he was, totally willing to try and save him.

 

                Vector turned his head towards him and cast him a dangerous look. He would’ve made the same exact face as if he was about to push the red button to detonate a bomb, or something just as drastic.

 

“Vector!”

 

“Go. Away.”

 

“Vector, I-“

 

“If you’re just here to laugh at me-“

 

“I’m NOT!”

 

“Well, I don’t need your pity. Get lost.”

 

“I just want to help you!”

 

                The cruel Emperor’s eyes softened and he let out a heart-felt sigh.

 

“You are the absolute _worst_ idiot I ever met in all my lives.”

 

“And I’m your friend!”

 

“Even if I lied and manipulated you?”

 

“I don’t care!” Yuma retorted.

 

“I tried to break your spirit. I tried to kill you.”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“I tried to kill _your friends._ ”

 

“I… Okay, that was kind of unforgivable.” The hopeful duelist admitted with a conflicted face. “But I know there’s good in you! You can change!”

 

“And you would help me?”

 

“Of course! That’s what friends do!”

 

                Vector tried to smile. It looked like a grimace at first, but he managed to turn it less menacing. Yuma giggled.

 

“See? Already some progress!”

 

                He extended a helping hand. The Barian took it.

 

                And pulled hard enough to make Yuma fall, just before pinning him to the rock, his mad smirk back on his face.

 

“Will you NEVER learn?” He asked, demented laughter coloring his voice. “How many times do I need to betray you for you to understand that I can’t be saved?!”

 

                Yuma didn’t reply. Not at first. He just cast a very determined look at his captor.

 

“I won’t stop. Not until you understand that you can trust me.”

 

“Why? Why do you keep doing that?!”

 

“I know you’re worthy. And I...”

 

                Without even a look over his shoulder, Vector obliterated a falling rock that was sure to squash them.

 

“Go on.” He said in a very threatening way.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“...”

 

“I do.”

 

“You can believe me. You can _trust_ me.”

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

                Still holding Yuma, Vector teleported them away to a safer place, before pushing the boy away from him.

 

“Your life isn’t in danger anymore. You can stop lying.”

 

“I wasn’t lying!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, prove it!” Vector taunted, menace and, surprisingly, hope, shining in his mad violet eyes.

 

                He didn’t expect his friend to lunge at him. And especially not to kiss him.

 

                The Barian Emperor was due for a change of plan.

 

                And a charge of heart.

 

 

 


End file.
